Restraints
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: The wall is rough behind my back and your breath hot on my face. Atobe finds himself in a difficult situation but isn't as upset as one might think. Shounen ai AtobeTachibana.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Atobe's PoV. Written for a fanart I drew recently, to be found on LJ under **draconn-malfoy**.

* * *

Restraints

The wall is rough behind my back, digging into my shoulder blades as though my shirt wasn't there at all, the fine fabric hardly working as a protection against the rough stone. I can't push away, though, not with you so close to me, pressing me against the wall, glaring down at me.

I'm not that easily scared, and I find myself glaring back, looking up down on you because that's what I do best. Your grip on my shirt doesn't matter to me, you won't hurt me, you can't hurt me, I won't allow you to hurt me.

At the edge of my area of sight Kabaji moves, but I shake my head, minutely, so little you probably don't even recognize the gesture for what it is, but Kabaji understands, Kabaji always understands. He stands back even though it must pain him so, simply watching you threaten me and do nothing, but this is my fight, my problem, and though he is my dearest friend he has no part in it.

My grip on your wrist isn't doing much, it's not like I could pull your hand away from myself, not with your strong grip and clear advantage on me in terms of strength. You weren't this tall before, were you, perhaps I'm crouching down a bit, because you certainly never towered over me quite this strong and tall before.

"Ore-sama would advise," I say, my voice cool as ever even though I'm burning in the inside, "that you step away and let him go." I'm almost amazed at the steadiness of my voice, it certainly doesn't betray the way I'm shaking in the inside, shaking so violently it must be showing, you must see it, feel it. It's not fear, though, it's something else entirely, and as your response reaches my ears, deep grumbles in your anger, it sends another shiver down my spine.

It's despicable, really, that you would render me this… weak, this helpless, as easily as you have. Yet I cannot help it, I cannot help my own weakness, cannot help the fact I want you, want you like I've never wanted anything before. It's stupid, stupid stupid stupid, but damn if there was ever a teenager who got the better of his hormones and feeling the warmth of your hand through my skin makes me swallow.

You say something else but I'm not listening, it's something about your little sister anyway, oh no don't worry I don't want her I'd much rather have you. There's a fist near my face but I don't even flinch, you won't hit me, I know you won't hit me, and even if you did I would probably welcome it right now anyway.

You glare at me, and I glare at you, neither backing away an inch though I don't really have a choice with the wall behind my back, and even with all the people around us nobody exists but you and I. Your eyes, they are blazing, burning holes into my skull, and it's all I can do to hide just how much you affect me. It's a battle of wills, is it not, both of us longing to see whether your fire can melt my icy resolve before I break your fire.

We are interrupted, your little sister won't see us fight over her though it never really was about her was it, and for a moment I see a flash in your eyes, betraying your reluctance to pull away, just like I don't want to see you go. Yet I straighten myself, stepping away from the wall and brushing imaginary dust off my shirt, not about to let anyone see how badly I am trembling in the inside.

You go to your own, such a loyal pack of dogs you have, none of them worth of you, none of them are the lions you are, and Kabaji finally comes to me, looking apologetic for not being there though it was I who forbade it. We say nothing more, don't even exchange a glance, yet I still seem to feel the warmth of your body so close to mine, I still feel your breath on my face, still feel the fiery eyes digging into me.

I look back, discreetly, the great Atobe Keigo hardly pays any mind to such a minor incident after all, but you are already gone, vanished with your entire pack, your pride. I find myself hurting at this discovery and then scold myself immediately, don't let him affect you, he's not worth your notice, really now you are Atobe Keigo you will not desire such a crude individual. But I can't help it, can't help the feelings coursing through myself, and if Kabaji notices just how distracted I am he never says a word.

You come back to me in my sleep, the rough tile behind my back, digging into my shoulder blades, your firm grip on my shirt, your breath caressing my face, but in my dreams your mouth is warm and wet and so perfect over mine and your body against my chest makes me forget the wall behind me and I want you I want you I want you.

Then I wake up, trembling and shaking, and I feel empty because I know, I just know, that you aren't dreaming of me.


End file.
